


Ben Tallmadge: Knight in Shining Armor

by Starslords



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, schuylerelizas and numrich I hope you're happy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starslords/pseuds/Starslords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is late for dinner on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Tallmadge: Knight in Shining Armor

Caleb was awake.

Caleb was awake at 2AM on a Sunday.

Caleb was awake at 2AM on a Sunday because his boyfriend didn't show up to dinner on Valentine's Day.

Caleb was a bit pissed off.

The two had planned an evening in, watching old spy movies and eating takeout while Ben ranted about funding for the school and Caleb wore his old Yale hoodie. Romantic stuff.

It wasn't like Ben to not phone ahead when he was going to be late, and it definitely wasn't like him to skimp out on the traditional Valentine's Day takeout dinner. 

Caleb was also a tad worried, but he had shaved his whiskers for the ungrateful shite, so.

He was just contemplating standing and retrieving the whiskey Washington had given Ben after he was promoted to principal following Nathaniel Sackett's retirement and pouring it into a large mug when his phone began buzzing. Caleb picked it up of the table. Ben calling. Shit.

Ben better have one damn good excuse.

"Where are you, you tall bastard?"

"Caleb," Ben was whispering urgently under his breath, "I'm in jail."

Well. That was unexpected.

"What." Caleb's voice was flat.

Ben's voice was louder and more apologetic now. Damn right. "I am so, so, sorry for missing dinner but I realized I had forgotten to get you flowers for tonight and went to the store to grab some, but Simcoe was there." Ah. "He had the last batch of flowers, told me they were for Annie Strong, made some disparaging comments about you, one thing led to another, and here I am."

Caleb let a long sigh go before feeling his lips curl into a smile.

"You got into a fistfight over my honor and some flowers?"

"It's not funny, Caleb!" But Ben was laughing too.

"Ben Tallmadge, you're my hero!" He said, the mocking tone in his voice replacing the melancholy from a few minutes before. Ben had that effect.

Caleb stood up and grabbed his jacket and metro card, ignoring Ben protesting in his ear. 

"I can't wait to tell Nathan about this."

Caleb was up at 2AM on a Sunday and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
